Of Space and time
by Stelbeltm13
Summary: Sometimes, just a smile and a few words can save a life. Mostly morbid, but give it a look! One-Shot!


I hummed along to Kansas' dust in the wind, and sighed deeply as I felt the beginnings of what could be a crying episode. I looked down the dark tunnel that the A train would come from. I looked around from where I was sitting, only a few people. Which wasn't odd. It was only one pm. There was a handsome man sitting two seats from me, a head of coppery brown hair, stunning emerald eyes, tall, dressed in a grey suit, and entirely out of my league. It was a gorgeous Friday, not a cloud in the blue sky, class let out early, my long dark hair curled loosely, my make-up was perfect, and I was wearing my favorite jeans that made my butt look great. Overall it should have been a great day.

But there was this one thing. There was that everlasting nagging feeling. A tiny feeling of darkness always creeping up on me. Just waiting. Most times I was able to hide it. A tiny smile, a laugh, and a slight crinkling of my eyes so that nobody doubted my happiness. Nobody ever asked, so I never said anything. Anytime I broke, I was alone. I didn't want anyone else to suffer with me. Nobody deserves that. Well, except for me. Every time I wanted to tell someone, it wasn't a good time. Or they wouldn't listen. Or they didn't believe me. That's fine I guess. Nobody wants to deal with the unstable girl who can't control her emotions. I guess they didn't feel it was worth the trouble.

I looked down at my IPod and sang along to City and Colour's Of space and time. That's one thing I always loved about music, it gave me release. Gave me something to do with the pain. I checked the time again, because I wasn't paying attention the first time, _only 10 more minutes. _It wasn't long now, and I'd be on my way. I looked at the stunning man again, and blushed when our eyes met.

I looked down at my IPod again, _9 more minutes. _I felt a tap on my shoulder. My brown eyes met those stunning green eyes that I mentioned earlier. He smiled brightly as I popped one of my headphones.

"Yes?" I asked curious as to what this handsome man had to ask or say to me.

He responded with something like, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I heard you singing from my seat and just wanted to know the name the accompanied that lovely voice." Again, I blushed a deep scarlet red.

I smiled and told him my name, adding on that I didn't think I was that good. And he'd responded with a simple "I'd argue otherwise," and he stuck his hand out "I'm Edward." I had declared that it was nice to meet him. He smiled back politely and said "the pleasure is all mine." I reflexively reached for my headphone, but he stopped me by asking for my number. For a second, I debated it, and decided to just give it to him. When I was typing my number into his phone, I noticed the time, _8 minutes._ I smiled up to him as I handed him back his IPhone, and for the first time in a while, I was really smiling.

"What were you singing anyway?" He said lightly.

I told him the song I'd been listening to, and he nodded like he'd heard of him. I raised an eyebrow and he laughed, he shook his head as he said "I've never heard of them, but since you made them sound so great maybe I'll check them out." Another smile from my part. He made some joke and I laughed. Actually laughed. But when I realized, I stopped, and the darkness was back. I pressed next on my IPod, _7 minutes_. I wondered why he was still talking to me. It couldn't be real. We kept talking about nonsense for the next 6 minutes, and I found myself hoping he'd keep talking; his voice was deep, and he had a mild New York accent. He had a plump lower lip that I found myself wanting to bite, and a light layer of reddish brown stubble that seemed to frame his strong jaw perfectly. But I still wouldn't be good enough.

I felt a tiny rush of wind across my neck, and heard the quiet rumbling of the approaching train. I stood and gathered my things. He stood next to me and I realized how he towered over my five feet and four inches. He must have been at a foot taller than me.

Distracting myself from the outrageously attractive man next to me, I glanced down at my IPod one last time. _Just a few seconds now_. This was it. I could close my eyes and be done with it, be free. I took a deep breath as I saw the subway car emerge from the dark tunnel, I closed my eyes, as the darkness crept up on me, consumed me. I looked as the car got closer and closer. It was only one step, I could do it. I could be done with this pain, the constant pain. The train approached the station. Right now. I inched forward, took a deep breath. I stepped back. I looked up at him. He smiled at me. The doors opened, and I stepped inside, Edward sat next to me, and we talked all the way until I got off the train.

The pain was still there. I guess it might always be. But I guess if a stranger can smile at me, talk to me for just a few minutes, I guess I could keep slaying these demons. But it'd always be a question of space and a matter of time.


End file.
